helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Country Girls Concerts
This is a list of concerts and events by Country Girls (formerly known as Country Musume) since 1999. Concerts *2006 Country Musume LIVE 2006 *2015 Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *2015 Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *2016 Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *2016 Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *2017 Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *2017 Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *2018 Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *2019 Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ Joint Concerts *2002 SPECIAL CONCERT "LIVE TOGETHER" (with Heike Michiyo and Melon Kinenbi) *2015 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory) *2019 Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE (with Juice=Juice) Concerts Featured In Hello! Project *1999 Hello! Project '99 *2000 Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *2000 Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *2001 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *2001 Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *2002 Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *2002 Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *2003 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *2003 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *2004 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *2004 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ *2005 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *2006 Hello! Project 2006 Winter *2007 Hello! Project 2007 Winter *2007 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *2013 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2014 Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2015 Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *2015 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *2015 Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *2016 Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *2016 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *2016 Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *2017 Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *2017 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *2017 Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *2017 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2018 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *2018 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *2018 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *2018 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *2018 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *2019 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *2019 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *2019 Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Morning Musume *2000 Morning Musume SPRING CONCERT TOUR 2000 Dancing Love Site *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Haru" *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Natsu" *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Aki" *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Natsu "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *2002 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Aki "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *2003 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *2004 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ Other *2005 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ *2006 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *2015 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2015 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! (opening act) *2015 Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ (opening act) *2016 Buono! Festa 2016 *2017 Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *2017 Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ Events *2000 Country Musume Hatsu no Zenkoku In-Store Event *2000 Tokyo Keizai Daigaku Dai 101-kai Aoi Matsuri Talk & Live *2001 Country Musume ni Ishikawa RIka (Morning Musume) Major Debut Kinen! Shinkyoku Happyou Event & Akushu-kai at HMV Yokohama VIVRE *2001 Tokyo Tower Tokusetsu Kaijou Nite Mini Live *2001 2nd Single Hatsubai Kinen In-Store Event *2015 Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! *2017 Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ *2018 CG VD ~S.C.N~ *2018 Country Girls 4 Shuunen Kinen Event ~forte~ *2019 Country Girls Kessei 5 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Go for the future!!!!~ Fanclub Events *2016 Country Girls FC Event 2016 ~Christmas♡Girls~ *2019 Country Girls FC Event 2019 ~Natsu no Dai Shikakkei~ Live Tours * 2000.07.31 Eiga "Country Girl" Live Tour (映画「カントリ・ガール」ライブツアー) * 2000.08.13 Eiga "Country Girl" Live Tour (映画「カントリ・ガール」ライブツアー) * 2000.08.20 Eiga "Country Girl" Live Tour (映画「カントリ・ガール」ライブツアー) * 2000.08.21 Eiga "Country Girl" Live Tour (映画「カントリ・ガール」ライブツアー) Bus Tours *2015 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga *2016 SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Isumi *2019 Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!" Category:Country Girls Category:Country Girls Concerts Category:Country Girls Events